


Some Kind of Blue

by DaturaMoon



Series: Peaky Blinders [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Thomas Shelby finds a kindrid spirit in the cabaret singer, Desiree Baptiste. Through this kinship two broken hearts learn to love again.
Relationships: Thomas Shelby / Female Character
Series: Peaky Blinders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134869
Kudos: 1





	1. The Singer

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: As mentioned above, themes of sadness, depression and lonliness mentioned.

This wasn’t his first time here. Tommy frequented the club late at night; the nights his dreams kept him awake and the opium wasn’t enough to chase them away. At least once a week, he had one of those nights.   
The tall haunting Shelby brother always came alone. No brothers, no friends, no woman. He never left with one either. He was a ghost stalking the joint by his lonesome.  
He tipped nicely, drank his whiskey, enjoyed the music, minded his business. Then, he would slip back out into the night. Tommy didn’t have to pay for anything, not usually. But he did here.  
Tommy wasn’t much of a talker; although some people knew who he was, they never made a big deal out of it. He had a sort of invisibility here, he liked that. It was one of the many reasons he kept coming back. Tommy lost count how many times he’d frequented the lounge.   
But this night was different.   
He arrived early enough to catch the nights entertainment. He usually only caught the jam band in the late hours.   
Sitting close to the stage, he held a cigarette with one hand; his other wrapped lazily around his drink.   
As the red curtains parted the most alluring woman he’d ever seen appeared. Her skin golden, a sweet caramel brown. Her figure is curvy and soft. The colors of the embroidered dress perfectly match the tones in her skin.  
Her heavily lined eyes fall on him, he feels that strange feeling in his gut, the one he hadn’t felt since he was young.   
When she opens her mouth to sing, the song comes from her like an angelic bird; falling off her lips like a melodic spell cast upon the crowd. A spell Tommy feels in the deepest, darkest, most hidden parts of himself.  
Her voice is soft, angelic, and moving.   
Tommy feels uncomfortable. The sudden emotions rising up in him were the very things he tried his best to bury.   
Now, before him this alluring songstress, pulling on his heart strings and knocking at the door of his innermost secrets.


	2. You and Me

Fall England 1919   
On nights like this Desirees skin burned hot.   
Like Icarus, too close to the Sun   
It was a feeling she used to feel all the time, back when she started. Back when all this was so fresh and bright.   
It was a feeling she longed for and tried to replicate time and time again; a feeling she thought she lost until Thomas started to appear.   
The moment her eyes would land on Thomas Shelby, everything would burn hotter.   
The way his otherworldly blue eyes pierced her soul, the way the cigarette smoke casts spirits across his face, the way he sat perfectly still, unmoving.   
But, for those who could really see, he was anything but still. The storm brewing inside of him was turbulent, impossible to ignore.   
On nights like this, as she performed and caught sight of him, Desiree felt like the Sun and Thomas was the moon.  
…  
After the performace, Desiree lingers in her dressing room for minutes after changing. Melancholy washing over her as it often did. That was the thing about being sensitive to things, about having powerful moods and emotions. Some days were beautiful highs, some lows, and others somewhere inbetween.   
Desiree never had anyone who understood this, anyone she could talk about it with. So she put into her songs, in the lyrics she sang; it was her outlet. But some nights performing wasn’t enough, some nights she needed something more; this was one of those nights.   
Though they never spoke, Desiree suspected Thomas understood how she felt. She could see it in his eyes. Every week, he’d sit in the same seat and watch. Then promptly leave after her last performance.   
Sometimes, she’d imagine herself running out, catching him before he left. Others, she’d picture him on the otherside of her door, waiting to take her out. Desiree counted, tonight was Tommy’s 7th visit.   
...  
Opening the door, Desiree looks back at the room once more, to make sure she had all her things. Flicking off the light, she steps out and pulls the door shut, then locks it with the key.   
The smell of cigarette smoke lingers in the air, mingling with that feeling she wasn’t alone. Desiree keeps on hand in her purse, and turns to the staircase. A tall figure reclines against the wall. When he looks up, a set of blue eyes meet hers, eye’s she’s only seen from afar.   
Her lips part slightly as she turns to fully face him. Thomas stands tall, steps out the cigarette and makes his way over to her.   
Thomas stops a respectable distance away, his eyes settle on her face. “You have a beautiful voice.” His accent flavors his gentle words.   
Desiree smiles shyly and drops her head, breaking eye contact. “Thank you.”   
“My name is Thomas.”   
She looks up again, her large brown eyes relax him instantly. “I know, Thomas Shelby.”   
He nods and slides his hands in his pockets, his eyes searching hers.   
Desiree places a hand against her chest, “Desiree, Desiree Baptiste.”   
…  
1 hour later   
The music soothes her soul as Desiree hums along, swaying gently in her seat. Thomas is drawn in, unable to look at anything else. The sleepy underground lounge moves languidly around them both, their corner booth feels like a world of their own.   
Though they only officially met an hour ago, Desiree felt familiar. Even as he sat here, watching her sing, nothing about this felt strange or unfamiliar.   
When she opens her eyes, Thomas greets her with the tiniest of smiles. One so small, it was barely there.   
“Was that a smile?” She asks.   
Thomas picks up his drink and brings it to his lips, he shakes his head no.   
Desiree drops her gaze to the martini glass and traces the rim with her fingertip.   
“Please, keep singing.” Thomas asks.   
“Did you like it? I couldn’t help myself, hearing the instrumental played I just - I suppose as a singer I can’t help myself.”   
“I wasn’t complaining.”   
She smiles wider and pushes her glass a few inches away. Her eyes still down cast as she speaks,   
“It’s a sad song actually. I’ve been singing it all day...not everyone wants to hear sad songs.”   
“I enjoy sad songs.” Thomas adds.   
“It’s because you and I, we are the same. One has to be sad to enjoy such things.”   
“What makes you think I’m sad?” He asks.   
Her eyes soften on his as he leans into the table, “I can see it, feel it.”   
A long moment passes as they stare into eachother eyes.   
Desiree presses her lips together and breaks the silence. “Do you ever fear you’ll listen to something so sad it will break your heart?”   
Thomas leans back, his gaze unwavering. Despite his stillness the emotion in his eyes overwhelms her. “Already broken.”   
It pained her to hear him say these words, but she wasn’t much different. “As is mine.”   
Thomas slowly pushes himself back from the table and stands. Straightening out his suit jacket, he rounds the table, standing before her and offering his hand.   
“Would you like to dance?” He asks.   
Desiree stands, placing her and in his. “I was wondering when you’d ask.”  
As they move to the dance floor, her hand warm in his, Desiree feels comfortable, safe. How could such a feeling arise in oneself with a stranger? Perhaps Thomas wasn’t a stranger, maybe they were merely meeting again.


	3. Preview - Chapter 3

The moon hangs in the sky like a watchful eye. Tommy can’t help but notice the way Desiree stays in step even when her eyes are trained on the moon.   
She’s graceful, alluring. Her smile lights up a room yet the sadness hidden in its gleam is always present.   
As she loses herself self moon gazing, Tommy becomes fixed on the way the silver light basks over her. Like a cosmic spotlight in the night.   
“Well, this is me.” Her voice is almost too quiet, it takes him a moment to register her words.   
Coming back to the present, Tommy realizes they’re now standing at a door.   
Time had a way of disappearing when they were together. Identity, work, obligations, worries…they just melted when their souls came together.   
Desiree leans into the door, a key in her hand. She’s patient through his silence and offers a smile.   
“And I thought I was quiet. You have me beat Thomas.”   
“I always was.” He replies.   
“A quiet child? I can see it, but I’m sure this,” she taps the side of his head with her finger, “was always busy. Still is.”   
Tommy smirks. “Always.”   
“See,” she winks then turns to unlock her door, “you’re not the only observant one.”   
“Never said I was.” He replies. He wanted to say so much more, but settled on that.   
Desiree opens the door, her back against it as she steps inside.   
Feeling a mix of bold and hesitant, Desiree studies his eyes. Their late night strolls and conversations in dark corners of bars until 3 am quickly became the highlights of her weeks.   
Tommy visited so frequently she feared she was becoming too comfortable, too spoiled by this little world they’ve created together.   
That haunting meloncholy simmered at its lowest these last 3 weeks. Was it her? Was it something she did? Or was it the presence of this man?   
Desiree straightens her shoulders while holding his steady gaze.   
“I could say goodnight, Thomas Shelby. Or, alternatively, I could invite you in.”   
Her voice is smooth and honeyed, causing instant warmth to wash over his face and skin.  
Desirees eyes catch the quick movement of his tongue between his lips.   
“I’d like to come in.”   
With a smile Desiree opens the door wider, inviting him inside.


End file.
